UN CORAZON TOTALMENTE ENAMORADO Y DESTROZADO
by loryllero
Summary: No importaba cuanto lo amara, en su corazon solo existira esa persona"


_Me __senté un momento a checar mi correo y me encontré con varios __reviews después de publicar mi primera historia. Me sentí tan feliz que casi quise llorar. (Nota: dije casi eh?) Así que ahora traigo este nuevo fic especialmente dedicado a deskdraik. _

_Esto es un laven, y así como lo dije, use como base mi primera historia…se podría decir que es como una continuación._

_**CONTIENE SPOILER DEL MANGA **_

_Este fic es yaoi, __relación chico-chico, así que si no te gusta mejor no leas. _

**UN CORAZON TOTALMENTE ENAMORADO Y DESTROZADO**

Caminaba por los oscuros pasillos de la Orden. Pasaba ya de media-noche, por lo que se encontraban sin una señal de vida. Después de todo, la nueva Orden era mucho más grande que la anterior. Necesitaba despejar un poco su mente, se había mantenido ya tres días sin dormir debido a que el Panda le ordeno registrar todo lo sucedido desde aquel día.

Sus claros ojos esmeraldas se nublaron ante ese pensamiento. Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde ese suceso, y en ese tiempo todo había cambiado radicalmente para su pequeño amigo albino.

Como sucesor de bookman que es, podía analizar y recordar nítidamente todo a su alrededor, por lo que era conciente de todas las miradas de recelo y odio que se posaban sobre el exorcista mas joven. Los murmullos a sus espaldas, las acusaciones, los injustos desprecios, viniedo incluso de personas que había salvado anteriormente.

Pero el pelirrojo sabía que quien la pasaba mas mal era Allen. Por que obviamente el niño no estaba sordo ni era estupido, tenia conciensia clara de todas las miradas y los comentarios sobre su persona, pero incluso con esto, el les sonreía, les hablaba educadamente, era amable y atento. Era como si nada le afectara. Pero quien lo conocía podía decir que todo era una mascara, una simple actuación, tal vez una forma de protegerse para no derrumbarse por completo.

Es por eso que el actuaba como siempre, escandaloso, cariñoso y de buen humor, simplemente por que no quería ahogar mas al pequeño. Por que Allen había dejado de ser el Allen que el conoció. Ese pequeño que mostraba una sonrisa de felicidad y ternura, y que en sus ojos podía leerse claramente la inocencia e ingenuidad de un niño puro, ahora poseía una sonrisa triste y forzada, unos ojos cansados y carentes de emoción, así es, el cambio desde ese día.

El día en que el General Cross le revelo todo a Allen, su conexión con el decimocuarto y los Noe, la razón de porque podía manipular el Arca, el hecho de que el era un puro contenedor que guardaba los recuerdos del Noe. Pero lo que mas pudo notar que impacto al chico fue escuchar que relación poseía el decimocuarto con su padre adoptivo.

"_El decimocuarto tenia un hermano mayor, un verdadero hermano de sangre, esa persona estuvo a su lado cuando traiciono a los Noe y fue asesinado por el Conde, esa persona era Mana Walker" _

Cuando escuchó esa confesión se quedo pasmado, no esperaba escuchar algo así, sabiendo que Mana Walker fue el padre adoptivo de Allen y que también la razón por la que se convirtió en exorcista fue por haberlo eliminado cuando lo convirtió en Akuma.

¿Cómo se habría sentido en ese momento el albino? ¿Cómo vería ahora en sus recuerdos a la persona que tanto le importaba?

-"Que estupidez, como si no lo supiera"-susurro para el mismo, rompiendo el silencio de esa oscura noche.

Y es que el sucesor de bookman estaba celoso, celoso y herido y lo razón era muy simple, tanto que hasta podría burlarse de ello. Se había enamorado de el. Amaba a Allen Walker.

Pero el enamorarse era algo que le estaba prohibido aun bookman, los sentimientos solo entorpecerían su misión como tales. Después de todo ellos solo existían para registrar la historia, los humanos no eran mas que tinta sobre una hoja, solamente eso. "Lavi" solo era su registro No. 49, así "Lavi" no era mas que una mentira, una como tantas.

"_Tu eres un sucesor de bookman y nada mas, solo estamos a lado de la orden por conveniencia."_

Esas fueron las palabras del Panda, unas frías y directas, pero que no dejaban de se ciertas, ni tampoco dolorosas, Sin darse cuenta se había encariñado enormemente con sus compañeros. Pero no significaba que dejaría de lado su futuro como bookman, aun quería serlo, ese siempre fue su sueño. Sin embargo…

"_Somos compañeros y amigos Lavi…no lo olvides"_

Demonios! ¿Cómo pudo llegar a enamorarse tanto de ese chico? No es que lo quisiera culpar, incluso el trato de mentirse tantas veces, diciendo que no es normal sentir eso por otro hombre, incluso que la única razón por la cual estuviera tan al pendiente de el es por que el es el "Destructor del Tiempo". Pero pronto tuvo que admitirlo, reconocer que el niño había tocado muy profundo en su corazón, y que se presentaba tan seguido en sus pensamientos y sueños. Pero así como reconoció que estaba enamorado, también se dio cuenta que ya había sido rechazado.

No de forma directa, ya que nunca le ha confesado su sentir a nadie, pero sabia que su amor por Allen no tendría ningún futuro por dos razones:

Uno: el era un sucesor de bookman, así que no podría estar con el aunque lo desease, por que tarde o temprano tendría que dejar la Orden para seguir con su próximo registro, y "Lavi" dejaría de existir.

Dos: Allen solo tenia en su corazón a una sola el joven exorsista ame tanto Akumas como a humanos, nunca habrá alguien mas valioso e importante como lo fue Mana Walker.

Y lo sabía muy bien, lo comprobó ese día de revelaciones, el eterno y fiel amor que le tenía Allen a su padre.

"_No se como reaccionar con lo que se ahora de Mana, Pero aun así sigo amando a Mana, este sentimiento es absoluto. Por eso se que este es mi corazón."_

No había ninguna duda, todo el corazón de Allen pertenecía al hermano del decimocuarto, no importa que tanto quiera a los demás, solo Mana Walker lo será todo para el.

Y cuando lo supo, no pudo evitar sentirse herido, con una profunda tristeza y con el deseo de llorar. Después de todo era como si te hubieran rechazado de la forma mas cruel, restregándote que jamás podrás se amado por el.

-"Supongo que así es mejor-"soltó en un pesado suspiro.

Sin embargo el sonido de un leve quejido lo hizo regresar ala realidad. Movido por la curiosidad se hacerlo al lugar donde se originaba el ruido, estaba por doblar una de las esquinas del pasillo para salir a los grandes ventales, pero el reflejo de una cabellera blanca lo hizo parar. Viendo por la ventana se encontraba el objeto de sus cavilaciones.

"Que estará haciendo tan tarde levantado?" se pregunto mentalmente. Estaba por acercarse a el, cundo volvió a escuchar el mismo quejido, solo que esta vez pudo notar que no era un quejido, sino un sollozo, Allen estaba llorando.

Escondido en la sombra de esa esquina, podía oír como si Allen hablara con alguien mientras observaba fijamente el ventanal.

-"No me importa que fuiste de Mana o que el solo me utilizo para ser tu nuevo cuerpo, yo nunca dejare de quererlo, por que se que este sentimiento es mió y de nadie mas-" hablaba a la nada, o eso parecía, pues no quitaba sus ojos plateados de su reflejo en ese cristal.

-"No me rendiré ante ti, seguiré avanzando, no me detendré hasta que deje de existir. Esa fue mi promesa con Mana-" su mano izquierda se poso sobre el cristal –"Mi única promesa contigo…Mana…-" agacho la cabeza mientras soltaba un leve sollozo y unas cristalinas gotas de agua recorrían su rostro y caían al piso –"Quiero verte, Mana…dime que me amas, aunque solo sea mentira, quiero volver a oírlo….Mana…-" se arrodillo para llorar suavemente tratando de soportar el dolor que albergaba.

Y oculto en una esquina, se encontraba el pelirrojo, quien había escuchado las palabras del albino. Una de sus manos se dirigió hacia su pecho, estrujando fuertemente sus ropas. De verdad dolía tanto, era como si su algo dentro de el se estuviera desgarrando de forma violenta y cruel.

"_Tu solamente eres el sucesor de bookman y nada mas". _

Así es, el solamente era un sucesor de bookman. Uno completamente enamorado, y con el corazón totalmente destrozado.

_**POR FAVOR NO ME ODIEN T T. Desde un principio decidí que si hacia un fic basado en el primero tendría que ser muy dramático y lleno de angustia. **_

_**Lavi no podía dejar su posición como bookman y Allen no podía dejar de seguir amando a Mana, así que pensé que un romance para ellos no podría acabar muy bien. **_

_**Bueno, yo ya me voy a dormir, son las 2:13 AM en mi rancho y se supone que tengo que entrar a trabajar mañana temprano. Nos veremos después. Bye.**_


End file.
